


Orchids

by DovahCourts



Series: SPN Soldier Poet King AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: A continuation of the "scene" in Soldier Poet King





	Orchids

“Castiel! Come back! We aren’t supposed to be this far from the kingdom!” a voice yelled out. The young child turned around to face his friend, smiling he sat down near a flower patch. “Look, Sam!” he said, holding a flower. Sam crouched down in front of Castiel in awe “What’s that?” he whispered.

“My ma used to call them White Egret orchids, because of the wing-like petals on the sides and how the center is shaped like an Egret head,” Castiel explained as he cupped the flower in his hands, reaching out to show Sam. “Wow,” Sam whispered.

“Can I hold it?” asked the soon-to-be-soldier, pointing a finger at the flower. Castiel smiled, “Of course!”

Sam cupped his hands as soon as Castiel brought the flower towards him, his hands slipped over Castiel’s and under the orchid.

“It’s really pretty,” Sam whispered, smiling.

“I know..”

Castiel picked up the orchid from Sam's hand which caused a short whine until he placed it under a strand of hair on Sam's head. "There! Now you can be as pretty as the orchid too!" Castiel chirped. Sam blushed a bit and stuttered "T-thanks, Cass..." and smiled..

The Poet smiled back, and let out a small 'Oh' as Sam put an orchid under his strand of hair. "Now we match!" Sam said happily. Castiel laughed a bit. 

"Well if it ain't the two love birds!"

"Dean! Cut it out!" Sam sneered at the prince, Dean let out a hefty laugh in response and sat next to his younger brother. "Do you want an orchid on your head, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Nah, I'm not into that girly stuff you and Sam do, Cass."

"Aww, alright then."

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, who only laughed again in response. "No hard feelings, bud."

**Author's Note:**

> I stg it's been months since I wrote good fluff.


End file.
